


Smoke kisses

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Sniper catches Scout smoking. That's it





	Smoke kisses

As scout sat outside sniper's van, cigarette loosely between his lips, he debated if he should light it or not. Of course he's seen the other merc smoke but never tried it himself so he stole his boyfriends. He held the red lighter in his hand before bringing it up to the tip of the cig. He could smell the cigarette burning as he took the flame away. he slowly inhaled taking the cigarette between two fingers before coughing out all the too harsh smoke leaving his lungs. Sniper walked out of the van, seeing his boyfriend with the cigarette before taking as Scout continued his coughing fit.   
“I'll be taking that.”  
“Give it back Snipes.” Was all Scout could manage to get out before his coughing stopped.  
“No can do. You have a job.” Sniper put the cigarette between his own lips.  
“So what? you smoke.” Scout protested trying to grab the cigarette back.  
“I don't run around. you do you need your lungs to do that.” Sniper took a drag and blew the smoke away from Scout.  
“Can i at least finish it?” Sniper thought for a minute before smirking softly.  
“No Scout. you nearly coughed up your lung for christs sake.”  
“But Snipes,” Scout made those puppy dog eyes Sniper could never say no to.  
“Okay fine, but my way.” Sniper leaned down, and grabbed Scouts chin softly in his hand, taking a drag from the cig and blowing the smoke into Scouts awaiting mouth. Scout sucked in the smoke before blowing it out in a random direction. It didn't burn his throat or lungs as much as it did when he took the drag himself. “Ain't that better.” Sniper smiled as the Scout nodded.  
“Anotha?” Sniper shook his head, instead leaning into kiss Scout who immediately leaned into the kiss.   
“Cigarettes aren't good for ya, love. don't wanna see you smoking em again. alright?” Scout nodded   
“Awright. But can I get another smoke kiss?” Sniper chuckled before taking another drag and blowing the smoke into Scouts mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a writing kick. just some short Lil fluff fanfics I've been pumping out


End file.
